The present invention is directed to a fold-out garment book and, in particular, to a children's book which is unfolded by the child as the story is read to present a costume which the child can wear.
The learning of proper and effective reading skills has always been an important part of the educational process for children. Any materials which assist a child in learning to read are extremely important and desirable. Where a children's book also includes play value, children will be more apt to play with and read the book alone, with parents and teachers, and with their peers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a book which has an inherent play value for increasing a child's interest therein. The fold-out garment book of the present invention meets all of the above requirements.